You Are the Music in Me
by Cheye13
Summary: This one's just like my Gotta Go My Own Way story. Um . . . I like it! and I hope you do too. plz R&R!


**A/N** Ok. Here it is. With the first part the thoughts are a little tougher than the last one, but you should be able to tell who is thinking it by the quotes around it. BTW, Kelsi doesn't think anything.

**Disclaimer:** I own virtually nothing of this story.

"Soundin' good Kels."

"Thanks. Actually, I need to go get ready for the ladies luncheon. Won't exactly be rocking out... You know, I'm so excited about the club's talent show. I mean, The employees get to do a number and I've got ideas for everyone. You guys could sing the lead and maybe Zeke and Chad could be back up and everyone could dance..." 

Woah.

"Big time out on that one. My singing career began and ended with the East High winter musical. I'm just here to make a check and sneak into the pool after work. That's - that's really it."

"Oh."

Poor Kels.

"What was that you were playing a minute ago?"

"Oh . . . Its nothing, it's just . . . nothing."

It is not nothing.

"What's this?"

"Well I was thinking . . . If you do the show, that I wanted to be ready. I wrote this for you guys."

Awesome.

"Come on. Go."

_Na na na na _

_Na na na na yeah _

_You are the music in me _

_You know the words _

_Once upon a time _

_Make you listen _

_There's a reason _

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find _

_A little laughter _

You're crazy, wildcat! . . .

_or happy ever after _

It's finally starting to feel like summer. . .

_you're harmony to the melody _

She's got an amazing voice. . .

_that's echoing inside my head _

It's a couples audition . . .

_A single voice (Single voice) _

My mom said summer jobs look good on college applications. . .

_Above the noise _

I liked the idea of being in charge of my future. 'Till it actually started happening. . .

_And like a common thread _

Troy doesn't even sing. . .

_Hmm, you're pulling me _

_When I hear my favorite song _

All part of the frightening concept called our future. . .

_I know that we belong _

I've never been in one place for an entire summer. . .

_Oh, you are the music in me _

So lets just think about right now. . .

_Yeah it's living in all of us _

I want to remember this summer, Troy. . .

_And it's brought us here because _

I was the freaky math . . .

_Because you are the music in me _

Just call me freaky callback boy. . .

_Na na na na (Oh) _

choir singing, that's all. . .

_Na na na na na _

My shower head is very impressed. . .

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_(Na na na na) _

Hey, why'd you switch songs?

_You are the music in me _

Switch songs? What? . . .

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met) _

But Ryan said. . .

_Can't explain it (Oh oh)_

Bolton! . . .

_There's no name for it (No name for it) _

But I didn't learn a new song. . .

_I sang you words I never said _

Exactly. . .

_And it was easy (So easy) _

To them I'm the playmaker dude . . .

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

Then they don't know enough about you, Troy . . .

_As I am_

Remember in kindergarten . . .

_You understand _

. . . because you didn't have to be anyone but yourself . . .

_And that's more than I've ever known _

I can't do this, Troy. . .

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice) _

Look at me, right at me . .

_Above the noise (Oh oh) _

Like kindergarten . . .

_And know I'm not alone _

I'll sing with her. . .

_Oh you're singing to me (Oh yeah) _

_When I hear my favorite song _

That new duet that Troy and Gabriella sang, I need it. . .

_I know that we belong (Yeah oh) _

. . . it's not available. . .

_You are the music in me _

. . . it's something I wrote for Troy and Gabriella just in case. . .

_It's living in all of us _

You're an employee, not a fairy godmother. . .

_And it's brought us here because _

Soundin' good, Kels. . .

_You are the music in me _

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah) _

It's our summer, remember? . . .

_We got the power to say what we feel (What we feel) _

As long as we're together, it's cool, right? . . .

_Connected and real _

Promise? . . .

_Can't keep it all inside (Oh) _

Here's my promise. . .

_Na na na na (Oh yeah) _

T for Troy? . . .

_Na na na na na (Oh yeah) _

_. . . going to movies, downloading music . . ._

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) _

And I'm definitely teaching you a twisted flip on the skateboard. . .

_You are the music in me (In me) _

I love that song! . . .

_Na na na na (Oh yeah) _

What do you mean whatever? . . .

_Na na na na na (Oh yeah) _

I thought we decided doing the show would be fun . . .

_Na na na na _

_You are the music in me _

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song) _

Boys. Did we really come all this way just to play more basketball? . . .

_I know that we belong (We belong) _

Gabby, it's New Years Eve. Enough reading. . .

_You are the music in me _

I better wish my mom happy New Year. . .

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

Yeah, me too. Not your mom, my mom - and dad. . .

_It's brought us here because (Here because)_

. . . movies and summer and just being together. . .

_You are the music in me _

_Na na na na (Oh yeah)_

Here's to the future.

_Na na na na (Oh yeah)_

No.

_Na na na na _

Here's to right now.

_You are the music in me (Yeah) _


End file.
